Toxic Beauty
by thenewkait
Summary: Teddy was eight when he realized that Victoire was pretty, but he was twenty-two when he learned that girl was gone and had been replaced with a toxic beauty. Written for the Hogwarts Online Prompt of the Day


**A/N: Hello once again and thanks for tuning into another day my ramblings. **

**Haha I kid. Hello and thank you for reading my story! This was written for the Hogwarts Online Prompt of the Day for January 11th. Toxic Beauty. I hope you enjoy it and leave a review. I love them. **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! **

* * *

Teddy was eight when he realized that Victoire was pretty.

With her golden blonde hair and ocean blue eyes, she had captured the attention of him even when he thought girls were gross. They had been playing at Uncle Harry's house when he told her.

"Your pretty, Vicy." His hair turning a bright red.

Victoire giggled. "Your hair is as red as Uncle Ron's."

Teddy blushed and tagged Victoire. "Your it." And that was the end of that.

They were just kids, and Teddy knew his best friend was pretty.

X o x O

Teddy was thirteen when he realized he wasn't the only one who thought Victoire was pretty.

"Guess who told me I had beautiful eyes today, Teddy?" Victoire said, beaming at her best friend.

Teddy didn't look up from his homework. "Who told you, you had beautiful eyes, Vicy?"

"Joseph Shepard. He said I had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen."

Teddy looked up at her. "Isn't he a fifth year?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Your a first year."

"Your point, Teddy?" She was positively ecstatic.

"That's kinda creepy, Vicy?"

She frowned. "No it isn't! Maybe you just need to realize that older boys find me attractive."

"Doen't make it less creepy, Vicy." He mumbled going back to his homework.

"Whatever, Teddy." She said standing up and tossing her beautiful blonde curls behind her shoulder. She left him sitting there.

And Teddy realized maybe Victoire wasn't just pretty to just him.

X o x O

Teddy was fifteen when he realized that maybe Victoire wasn't pretty anymore. She was beautiful.

"Do you like it, Teddy?" She said spinning around in circles to show off the white dress.

"It's beautiful, Vic." Teddy said staring at her.

"Think Cole will like it?" She said turning to the mirror and fixing her hair.

Cole Twist was Victoire's current crush. He had asked her to Hogsmead and now that she was thirteen, she couldn't wait to go. "He'll love it." Teddy tried to smile and say it.

It wasn't that he didn't like Cole, he was one of his best mates, but Victoire was like his little sister and he didn't want any boy to take her out on a date.

"Really?" She said beaming at him.

"Really." He said returing to the book he had been reading.

She ran to him and hugged him. Her golden blonde hair falling into his face hiding the blush that started to spread. "Thanks, Teddy."

He hugged her back, holding her close. She looked up at him with her ocean blue eyes and kissed his cheek.

"I have to go he will be here soon." She ran out the door to meet Cole.

Teddy waved goodbye, and realized that Victoire wasn't the little girl he thought pretty anymore. Victoire was the girl he knew was beautiful.

X o x O

Teddy was seventeen when he realized that he loved the beautiful girl.

"What's wrong, Teddy? Why is Melody crying?" Victoire said sitting down on the stairwell by him.

"We broke it off." Teddy mumbled. his normally turquoise hair a muddy brown color.

"I'm sorry, Teddy." Victoire said putting her arm over her best friend and giving him a hug.

"Not your fault. Your not the one who caught her in the broom cupboard with Guy Nott."

"Yeah but still. You deserve better than that." She told him, staring him down with her deep ocean blue eyes.

"I guess I do." He mumbled.

"You do, Ted. Any girl would be lucky to date you!: She smiled at him.

"Any girl?" He said leaning close to her.

She nodded. "Yes."

"Are you sure about that?" He said their foreheads touching.

"Just kiss me already you fool." She said closing the gap between them.

And their they had it. Their first kiss and Teddy knew he loved the beautiful girl.

X o x O

Teddy was nineteen when he knew he would marry her.

After the whole James fiasco (that really didn't shock anyone except James), they knew they would be getting alot of scorn from the family. But as it turned out, they loved the idea.

"My Victoire and your Teddy, it just works, no?" Fleur said talking to Ginny one day.

"Yes it does. I'm just surprised they didn't tell us sooner." The women gossiped about them and the men joked about how they saw it the whole time.

Teddy was happy that they didn't get angry with it. He loved Victoire and couldn't wait until she was out of school so they could get married.

They wrote letters to each other and talked about everything. How was her last year at Hogwarts? How he was doing at Healer training? They were always communicating about everything, and even decided they would get married when she was out of Hogwarts. The day was set and on July 5th they were married at the Burrow.

Her eighteen, him twenty, and nothing could seperate the happy couple.

X o x O

Teddy was twenty-two when he realized that she was bad for him.

"Vic, where are you going?"

"Out with some friends. I'll be back, don't stay up." She would tell him kissing him on the cheek and leaving their flat.

Finally he decided to follow her, so after she left, he followed her. He knew he should trust her but there was just something odd about her going out every other day with her friends. At first it was just once a week and then it went to twice and now she was going out every other day. Something just struck Teddy as odd, so he followed her.

She walked into the Leaky Cauldron and Teddy followed her. She went to a table and sat alone, facing the door. Teddy went and sat at a table facing her. He pulled the collar of his coat up and ordered a firewhiskey. She sat there for a few minutes and doctored the gillywater she ordered. After thirty minutes, he saw her face light up and she stood up and greeted a man. He kissed her and then they sat back down at the table. They sat their holding hands and talking for hours, while Teddy slowly tried to control his anger. How could she? He loved her? Why was she sneaking around behind his back?

He couldn't take it anymore. He saw them both stand up and walk out. He followed the couple out into the alley by the pub. When he arrived in the alley, the lovers were wrapped around each other. Her gold blonde hair that he had fallen in love with when he was eight, covering the face of the man she was snogging. Teddy felt the tears escaping his eyes. He couldn't take this anymore. He apperated to their flat and started packing all his things.

She arrived when he was taking his clothes out of the closet. "What are you doing, Teddy?" She asked shocked.

He ignored her and kept ripping his clothes out of the closet and putting them in his bag.

"Teddy?" She said grabbing his arm. "Tell me what's going on?"

He looked at her. Her ocean blue eyes were still dancing from her last adventure. "Let go of me."

"Teddy?" She said. "Babe, what happen?" She said her hand still on his arm.

"I said let go of me." He threw her hand off his arm and continued to pack.

"Baby, please answer me. What happened? Maybe I can help."

He froze. "You can't help."

"What do you mean, love? Of course I can. Now what happened." She looked at him.

"Don't call me love. You don't love me." He spat out at her. He grabbed his last shirt from the closet and threw it in the suitcase. "I'm leaving you, Vic."

"What?" She said, tears filling her eyes.

"Who is he?" Teddy asked closing the suitcase and leaning over it.

"Who is who?" Victoire asked.

"You know exactly who, Victoire. Just tell me so I know." Teddy said still looking at his suitcase.

"Joseph Shepard." She mumbled not looking at him.

Teddy sighed. "I'm leaving, Victoire. I'm not coming back. You once told me that I deserve better than being cheated on. I know I do. I hope you and Joseph are happy. I'll be back for the rest of my stuff tomorrow."

He grabbed his suitcase and headed for the door.

"Please, Teddy. Don't leave me." She said. He turned around, she had makeup streaming down her face, the mascara making black rivers from her eyes. She had her arms wrapped around herself, trying to hold herself together.

Teddy straightened up and looked down on her. "You had this coming, Vic. You were toxic to me. I deserve to be happier with someone, and obviously you do too. I would say I'm sorry, but I'm not." He apperated to Harry's house.

Teddy was twenty-two when he realized that the pretty girl he had fallen in love with when he was eight was gone, and in her place she had left a toxic beauty, who only wanted to taint those around her.


End file.
